


Please Please

by CloveeD



Series: Kinktober 2017 Tumblr RP-Inspired Drabbles [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Belly Rubs, Bestiality, Dry Humping, Kinktober 2017, M/M, all wizards can shift into creatures representing natures of their souls, animal dick, credence's snow leopard spots move on his pelt like the obscurus, light elements of, panther! graves, shifters au, snow leopard! credence, tumblr rp inspired drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: Percival heaved a long-suffering but unconvincing sigh at the twitching ears of the fluffy head that butted beneath his jugular. He had yet to find a way to really say No to this needy soul's begging, and the consequences, he supposed, was that this was going to be a long three days.





	Please Please

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Drabbles Series prompted on Roleplay Tumblr blog [reportsduemonday](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/), involves multiple ships anywhere from Gradence, Gramander, Grindelgraves, Original Characters/Original Percival Graves, and more revolving around Original Percival Graves.

 

**Warning: light elements of bestiality**

 

The soft snow leopard belly was a trap, Percival knew this, but his hand was still helplessly gravitating toward it. Credence’s moving spots danced enticingly like rolling storm clouds on his thick, soft pelt, long-lashed eyes looked up at Percival as though a 165 pound apex predator hadn’t just rolled over onto its back to expose its pale belly as a ploy to lure Percival back from the distance over which he’d skittered away for safety.

Safety. Because the young snow leopard shifter Credence was in that time of the year lately. The one where the animal nature in Credence did not sleep for days on end, refused to eat or hunt or do any of the usual, and divulged all of the body’s energy into mating about every 15 minutes’ time, non-stop. In other words, Credence had just tried to mount Percival in a moment unawares, when Percival had merely been curled up in bed reading.

 

Percival had not realized at first what was happening, had just thought that the clingy snow leopard shifter had climbed onto his lap as per usual, trying to lay himself over Percival’s person as though it was just the size of a house cat. Credence did this a lot, after all. Discovering his magic and the way magic manifested every wizard’s soul in the ability to shift into creature forms had meant that Credence for a majority of the time stayed in his shy, elusive snow leopard form. Being the only other big cat around the block, Percival had ended up taking guardianship over the confused, abused young man. Percival was still in the process of encouraging Credence to be more comfortable with his own human body these days, even if in the beginning Percival had to stay in his own panther form a lot to calm the anxious snow leopard down.

They’d come a long way in the past six months. Credence was snow leopard only about half of the time these days. The young man still had a massive case of separation anxiety, but at least the other half of the time, Credence was able to be coaxed back into human form. He was also on a much more regular and sufficient nourishment habit and sleeping pattern these days. —— Perhaps it was because Credence was a lot healthier these days, that this – this normal part of leopard life had arrived. Percival hadn’t  realized that that was what this was, until he noticed that Credence’s movements shifting back and forth over his lap seemed to be a bit different today, more insistent than the usual sweet nuzzling or cheeky rubbing.

And then he realized - there was a pink little dick jutting out eagerly beneath Credence’s thick fur that had just dragged its way across Percival’s thigh, the odd texture of it on his pajama pants snapped Percival into attention.

Credence chuffed at him sweetly, as though entirely innocuous of his own doings, long, thick tail swaying high behind him.

 

Percival jumped to action, the book in his hand went flying as he scrambled to get away, realizing exactly what this was. Big cat mating rituals were violent and painful. Percival’s own heats were passed alone and he’d gone through enough of it now to know what to expect, but Credence - Credence was still clinging to Percival’s ankle with big paws and whining to sleep in Mr. Graves’ bed every night, still at the level of seeking reassurance and feeding like a cub each day even if Credence’s body had long since matured. There was no way Credence was ready for this, Percival couldn’t even prepare and give the young man The Talk beforehand, let alone teach him how to use toys to pass these insufferable times.

And he was definitely not letting Credence mount him. Credence had no idea what leopard mating entailed.

Percival launched himself off the mattress just as the snow leopard snarled on instinct at the prey-like motion, and dove after the wizard’s back, large thick paws snagging Percival down onto the bedroom floor in a loud crash.

Percival wasn’t young enough for this, he thought as he winced beneath the weight of the fully grown big cat that didn’t know how to control his strength and sharp bits. Credence’s next instinctive behavior was to gently clamp those sharp incisors over Percival’s nape, and his hips began humping. Pajamas in the way and all.

Percival’s mind cursed inwardly in a slight panic. If he made any big gestures and jarred the snow leopard’s concentration, he had no idea how Credence would react, being so inexperienced in his control of his animal nature. Those long incisors were just pressed against Percival’s arteries. Credence didn’t even really know how to do it, just dry humped against the wrinkled material of Percival’s pajamas, demure purring clicking at the lowest octave.

Sandy tongue was suddenly licking its way across Percival’s nape, and Percival felt a splurge of wetness against his pajama bottom. He winced.

 

When he next found a safe opportunity to put the mattress between Credence and himself. They circled around the mattress a few times (shifting into his panther form would allow Percival faster movement, but that was like an invitation to mate properly, and Percival was not going to risk it) and then both paused at a stand off as Credence stood on all fours on top of the mattress, and Percival stood on the bedroom’s carpeted floor, hands out in front of him as though he could fend a big cat off with bare hands. Somehow, even now, he maintained that he didn’t hurt or traumatize Credence somehow. The kid had suffered enough.

That was when Credence began — making whiny, soft mrrrr noises.

 _Oh no_.

Credence did this every time he wanted belly rubs. Which was basically every day, every hour of the day if possible. A wary glance told Percival that he was right — the big cat had rolled onto his back, and was now exposing his soft, pale expanse of snow leopard belly, dropping his head back in a muted thunk, big eyes lulling Percival’s way. Credence knew fully well that Percival could not refuse a chance to pet Credence. The big cat nature in Percival liked the contact, the the guardian nature in human Percival always wished to sooth and comfort the needy youth. Credence knew full well what this would do to Percival.

That little shit.

 

“—-Credence…” Percival warned with a chiding voice, a little weak already, which the snow leopard’s round little ears twitched at as though capturing a vulnerability exposed.

Mrrrr, Credence purred, and chuffed, long thick tail swaying along the bed sheets, thick wide paws in the air. Ridiculous. Percival took a step closer at the insistent invitation.

“Credence, we need to talk about this…” Percival tried sounding firm, taking another step closer.

Credence flipped onto his four paws at the blink of an eye and flew-tackled the other wizard, his motions faster than Percival could react in human speed. Percival was on the floor — second time tonight, with a muffled protest. Something fell along with his flailing of limbs, and broke, but Percival couldn’t care at this point.

 

Credence’s heat, he realized, had began in Credence’s dry humping on Percival. And knowing that Percival was the only person able to approach this magnificent magical creature and wizard, Percival was going to have to see this through.

Percival heaved a long-suffering but unconvincing sigh at the twitching ears of the fluffy head that butted beneath his jugular. He had yet to find a way to really say No to this needy soul’s begging, and the consequences, he supposed, was that this was going to be a long three days.

 

[Crossposted on Tumblr]

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have warned and tagged warning and warned again about the light elements of bestiality.** This Tumblr RP Story premises is: All magic folk are shifters, who can shift into creatures representing the nature of their soul. As Credence's magic had been suppressed for the majority of his life, he didn't know this side of himself until one day he reached the breaking point and shifted fully into a snow leopard with moving spots, half flooding New York streets with his obscurus, half dashing about as a very scared and confused snow leopard. Director Percival Graves of MACUSA, unfortunately, was the only big cat on this block.


End file.
